Exterior rearview mirrors are known in which the mirror mounting bracket is provided with a perimeter light containing at least one lighting means. Such lighting means develop relatively intense heat which can lead to damage to the perimeter light and/or the exterior rearview mirror.
The object of the invention is to design an exterior rearview mirror of this type such that the heat generated by the lighting means has no adverse effects.
This object is attained in accordance with the invention in an exterior rearview mirror of the type of the present invention.